Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/21
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O przedziwnej rozmowie Don Kichota z Sancho Pansą. — Aha, aha! złapałem was, panie — rzekł Sancho; — tego mi tylko trzeba było; owóż tedy, miły panie, nie możecie temu przeczyć, co pospolicie mówią ludzie, kiedy widzą kogo zmartwionego, zbiedzonego: „Co to jemu jest?” mówią, „nie je, nie pije, nie śpi, nie słyszy, co do niego gadają; wygląda, jak zaklęty”; rzecz więc oczywista, że ci, co nie jedzą, nie piją, nie śpią i nie odbywają potrzeb naturalnych, są zaklęci, ale nie ci, co mają takie potrzeby, jak na przykład ta, co was teraz przyparła, co piją i jedzą kiedy mają co i odpowiadają do sensu. — Prawdę mówisz, Sancho — odpowiedział Don Kichot — ale wspomniałem ci nieraz, że różne są rodzaje zaklęć i że z postępem czasu sposoby się ich może zmieniły i dziś może weszło w zwyczaj, żeby zaklęci robili, co i ja robię, chociaż tego dawniej nie było. A na zwyczaj nie ma rady i nic z niego wnosić nie można. Co do mnie, wiem pewno, że jestem w zaklęciu i to mi sumienie uspokaja. Bo przysięgam ci, że kamieniem by mi ciężyło siedzieć tak próżno w tej klatce niezaklętemu i świat pozbawiać mojego ramienia, którego tyle potrzebują teraz strapieni i nieszczęśliwi. — Bądź co bądź, miły panie — rzecze Sancho — warto by dla większej pewności, żebyście spróbowali wydobyć się z tej klety''kleta'' — klata; klatka.; ja wam dopomogę, a nawet niezawodnie wydobędę, potem wsiądziecie na poczciwego Rosynanta, który także wygląda jak zaklęty, taki smutny i biedny, i pójdziemy znów w świat raz jeszcze popróbować szczęścia. A jak się nie uda, to mamy zawsze dość czasu wrócić do tej klatki, w której, przysięgam na honor i sumienie poczciwego i wiernego giermka, że się z wami razem zamknę, jeżeli będziecie tyle nieszczęśliwi, a ja tyle głupi, żebyśmy nie dokazali tego, co myślę. — Zgadzam się na wszystko — odpowie Don Kichot — masz moją rękę, przyjacielu Sancho. Jak tylko upatrzysz stosowną chwilę, daj mi znać, a ja ci będę we wszystkim jak dziecko posłuszny, ale zobaczysz, mój kochany Sancho, przekonasz się, że cię twój rozum grubo myli. Rozmawiali tak z sobą, dopóki nie dojechali do miejsca, gdzie pleban, kanonik i balwierz stanęli i na nich czekali; woły wyprzężono i puszczono na paszę, a Sancho prosił plebana, żeby panu pozwolił wyjść z klatki na chwilę, bo mogłoby się co brzydkiego przytrafić i oszpecić ją haniebnie. Pleban zrozumiał Sanchę i odpowiedział, że chętnie by na to zezwolił, ale się boi, żeby panu jego nie przyszło do głowy czmychnąć. — Ja wam, dobrodzieju, odpowiadam za niego — rzecze Sancho. — I ja także — wtrącił kanonik — byle tylko dał słowo rycerskie, że się bardzo nie oddali. — Przysięgam na to — zawoła Don Kichot — a zresztą po co tu i przysięga, kiedy zaklęty nie ma żadnej woli i jak ten, co go zaklął, zechce, to się z miejsca i przez trzy wieki nie ruszy. Tak więc panowie możecie mnie bezpiecznie wypuścić, albo przynajmniej przeprowadzać kazać; bo jakem żyw, pilno mi strasznie i nie ręczę... Kiedy dał słowo, kanonik podał mu rękę i wyprowadził go z klatki niezmiernie uradowanego. Przede wszystkiem zaczął od tego, że się przeciągnął kilka razy, a potem zaraz poszedł do Rosynanta i poklepawszy go po krzyżu: — Mam w Bogu nadzieję — rzekł — ty gwiazdo najdzielniejszych rumaków błędnych, że niezadługo się z sobą na dobre połączymy; ty będziesz pode mną, a ja na twoim dzielnym grzbiecie, pełniąc obowiązki, do których mnie Pan Bóg na tym świecie powołał. Rzekłszy to, Don Kichot oddalił się z Sanchem na ustroń i po chwili wrócił daleko lżejszy i rozweselony myślą o rychłym ziszczeniu się przyrzeczeń giermka. Kanonik nie mógł się dość napatrzyć naszemu rycerzowi; obserwował najmniejsze ruchy jego i podziwiał ten osobliwszy rodzaj wariacji, litował się nad biednym szlachcicem i chciał spróbować, czy by się nie dało wyleczyć go rozumowaniem. Całe towarzystwo zasiadło na trawie, czekając na prowizję, a on tak zaczął do Don Kichota: — Czyż to podobna, zacny panie, żeby te nędzne i paskudne romanse do tego stopnia rozum ci pomieszały, iż wierzysz teraz w zaczarowanie swoje i w tyle innych rzeczy, rozumowi przeciwnych? Czyż jest kto w świecie, co by naprawdę sądził, że było tylu Amadisów, tyle tysięcy różnych rycerzów błędnych, tylu cesarzów Trebizondy, tylu koniuszych, tyle dziewic błędnych, tyle potworów i olbrzymów, tyle przygód szalonych i niepodobnych, tyle czarów, wyzwań, bojów, księżniczek zakochanych, giermków na hrabiów przemienionych, słowem, tyle głupstw przenajrozmaitszych i dziwactw, o których piszą rycerskie powieści? Co do mnie wyznaję, że póki nie pomyślę, że to wszystko kłamstwa, to doznaję nieco przyjemności w czytaniu ich; ale, jak się zastanowię, że to same duby smalone, najmniejszego do prawdy podobieństwa niemające, to każdą taką książkę rzuciłbym zaraz w ogień, jak oszusta, który korzysta z łatwowierności motłochu. Nie jestże to rzecz sromotna wynajdywać tylu bajecznych bohaterów, jak gdyby męstwo prawdziwe ludziom było nieznane i jak gdyby trzeba było koniecznie uciekać się do bajek, żeby dać o nim wyobrażenie? Chcesz poznać ludzi istotnie wielkich, to masz w Grecji Aleksandra, w Rzymie Cezara, w Kartaginie Hannibala, w Portugalii Viriata, masz w Kastylii Gonzalesa, w Walencji Cyda, w Andaluzji Hernandesa, w Estremadurze Paredesa, w Toledzie Vargasa i Garcillasa, w Sevilli Manuela de Leon, których dzieje przedstawiają obrazy cnót prawdziwie heroicznych, wzbudzających zarazem podziw i szlachetną emulację i dających najpiękniejsze przykłady do naśladowania. Takimi to książkami, mości Don Kichocie, powinien się bawić umysł tak zacny, jak twój, one cię nauczą dziejów świata, wyćwiczą w rzemiośle wojennym, pokażą, jakim być powinien wódz doskonały i przedstawią cuda waleczności nie nadprzyrodzone, ale prawdziwe i ludzi nad motłoch wynoszące. Don Kichot przysłuchiwał się z niezmierną uwagą mowie kanonika, a zastanowiwszy się chwilę, tak mu odpowiedział: — Jeżeli się nie mylę, mój miły panie, to cała ta oracja dąży jedynie do tego, ażeby mnie przekonać, że rycerze błędni nigdy na świecie nie istnieli, że księgi rycerskie są fałszywe, kłamliwe, niepożyteczne i krajowi szkodliwe, żem źle zrobił, czytając je, jeszcze gorzej, wierząc im, a najgorzej, biorąc za wzór w swoim powołaniu, że nareszcie nie zgadzasz się pan na to, aby kiedykolwiek istniał jaki Amadis czy to grecki, czy galijski, ani innych mnóstwo rycerzy, których historia nam pozostała. — A tak jest i to najświętsza prawda — odpowie kanonik. — Mówiłeś pan jeszcze — dodał Don Kichot — że te książki wielką krzywdę mi wyrządziły, gdyż mi rozum pomieszały i z ich przyczyny w tej klatce mnie zamknięto i że daleko lepiej bym zrobił, gdybym czytał książki poważne i rozumne, które razem przyjemność i naukę by mi dały. — Tak jest, wszystko to prawda — rzecze kanonik. — A ja, mój panie — zawołał Don Kichot, dobrze rzecz zgłębiwszy — widzę jawnie, że to ty jesteś zaczarowany i rozum masz pomieszany, kiedy śmiesz tak zuchwale bluźnić przeciwko rzeczy przez świat cały przyjętej i tak dalece uznanej, że kto jej przeczy, tak jak ty, godzien jest kary tej samej, na jaką ty wskazywałeś te książki, kiedy cię nudziły. Bo chcieć kogo przekonać, że nie było nigdy na świecie Amadisa, ani innych błędnych rycerzy, o których księgi wspominają, jest to takie same szaleństwo, jak chcieć dowieść, że słońce nie świeci, albo, że ziemia się około osi nie obraca. Może mi kto powie także, że historia infantki Tloryppy i Guja z Burgundii nie jest prawdziwa, albo że to kłamstwo, co Fierabras dokazywał na moście Mantili za czasów Karola Wielkiego. Jeżeli to kłamstwa, to i nieprawda, że była wojna trojańska, że było dwunastu parów Francji, że istniał Artur król angielski, co dziś jeszcze żyje pod postacią kruka i którego co chwila wyglądają w jego królestwie! Może mi także powiecie, że historia Guarina Mesquin’a, albo historia damy Saint-Grial, są także fałszywe! że miłostki Don Tristana i królowej Izoldy, albo romans pięknej Ginewry z Lancelotem wymyślone! a przecież żyją jeszcze na świecie ludzie, co pamiętają i widzieli damę Quintagnone, co się lepiej znała na winach, niż najpierwszy pijak Wielkiej Brytanii, i ta historia jest tak prawdziwa, że ja sam, co mówię to do was, pamiętam dobrze, jak mi babka powtarzała, widząc te panie z wielkimi welonami na głowach: „patrz, mój wnuku, to idzie matrona podobna do damy Quintagnony,” a z tego wnoszę bardzo naturalnie, że znać ją musiała, albo przynajmniej jej portret widziała. Tego by tylko jeszcze brakowało, ażebyście zaprzeczali historii Piotra z Prowansji z piękną Magieloną, kiedy do dziś dnia jeszcze widzieć można w skarbcu królewskim gwóźdź od podkowy konia drewnianego, na którym ten rycerz jeździł, gwóźdź, większy, niż dyszel od wozu, a tak szanowany, że go położono obok siodła Babijeki od słynnego rumaka Cydowego. Znajduje się także w Roncevaux trąbka Rolanda tak długa i gruba, jak belka masztowa, a stąd dowód oczywisty, że istniało dwunastu parów, że istniał Piotr z Prowansji i Cyd, i inni podobni rycerze, których awanturnikami nazywano. Może jeszcze powiecie, że Juan de Merlo, ten dzielny Portugalczyk, nie był rycerzem błędnym, że się nie potykał w Burgundii ze słynnym Piotrem, panem Charny, a potem w Bazylei z Henrykiem de Remestan i że z tych dwóch bitew nie odniósł sławy zwycięstwa? Tego by tylko nie dostawało, żeby za bajki uważać wyzwania i przygody Don Pedra Barby i Gautiera Quichada, od którego w prostej linii po mieczu pochodzę, a którzy obydwaj wsławili się pobiciem synów hrabiego de Saint Pol. Tego mi przecież nikt nie zaprze, że Don Fernand de Guevara jeździł szukać przygód do Niemiec, gdzie potykał się mężnie z baronem Jerzym, kawalerem znakomitym z dworu austriackiego! Niechajże mi kto śmie utrzymywać, że to są baśnie, owe turnieje Suera de Quinnone de Pas i Ludwika de Falses przeciwko Don Gonzalesowi Guman, kawalerowi kastylijskiemu i owych dzieł chwalebnych tysiące, których dokazywali kawalerowie chrześcijańscy ze wszystkich stron świata, a które są tak prawdziwe i autentyczne, iż śmiało powtarzam, że trzeba by rozum stracić, aby o nich na chwilę choć wątpić. Kanonikowi aż się w głowie zakręciło od tego wyliczania Don Kichota; zdumiał się nad chaosem tych cytacji historycznych i bajecznych i nadzwyczajną jego znajomością wszystkiego, co tylko o błędnym rycerstwie pisano. — Nie przeczę ja, mości Don Kichocie — rzekł — żeby nie było coś prawdy w tym, co powiadasz, a szczególniej w tym, co dotyczy błędnych rycerzy hiszpańskich. Przyznaję, że istniało dwunastu parów Francji; ale nigdy w świecie nie uwierzę, żeby to było prawdą, co o nich pisał poczciwy arcybiskup Turpil. Co prawda, to prawda, że byli to rycerze wybierani przez królów Francji, których nazywano parami''parowie'' — fr. paires, z łac. pares: równi. dlatego, że równi byli stopniem znaczenia, jako też równi walecznością i urodzeniem, a przynajmniej powinni być równi, bo znów nie dałbym gardła za to, że nie tak ich skrupulatnie mierzono. Był to pewien rodzaj zakonu, tak coś na kształt zakonu Św. Jakuba, albo Calatravy w Hiszpanii, do którego powinni należeć sami waleczni i wysoko urodzeni, i tak, jak się dziś mówi: kawaler Św. Jana lub kawaler d’Alcantara, tak wtedy mówiono — to jeden z dwunastu parów, bo ich było tylko dwunastu. Co się zaś tycze Cyda, to wątpić nie można, że on istotnie był, tak samo, jak i Bernard de Carpio; ale nie ma skrupułu nie wierzyć temu wszystkiemu, co o nich piszą. We względzie znów owego gwoździa od podkowy konia Piotra z Prowansji, przyznać sobie muszę zupełną nieświadomość i wyraźną ślepotę, boć przecie zwiedzałem skarbiec królewski i siodło Babijeki doskonale widziałem, a tego gwoździa, choć taki wielki, ani oko. — A on tam jest — odpowie Don Kichot — jest niezawodnie i tak go nawet strzegą, że go w pokrowiec skórzany włożyli dla lepszego zachowania. — Może i to być — odrzekł kanonik — ale ja sumieniem zaręczam, żem go ani widział, ani o nim słyszał, a zresztą choćbym i przystał na to, że on się tam znajduje, to jeszcze nie idzie za tym, żebym wierzył historiom tych wszystkich Amadisów i całej chmary rycerzy błędnych. Dziwna to rzecz doprawdy, żeby też człowiek uczciwy, rozumny i dobry, jak wy, mógł tak ślepo uwierzyć w te wszystkie cudackie wymysły głupich owych książek. ----